Cuando nos conocimos
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Una isla de muchas bananas fue lo que nos paso y se quedo para toda la vida. Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. AU Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en la segunda actividad del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

La verdad no se de donde salio, me costo mucho trabajo pero fue entretenido.

Advertencias/Aclaraciones/Notas: Nada me pertenece salvo la trama.

¡Disfrútenlo!

-o-

 _En el siglo XIV los caribes exterminaron o expulsaron de la isla a la población indígena de los arawak. Cristóbal Colón llegó a Dominica el 3 de noviembre de 1493, siendo la primera isla descubierta en su segundo viaje a América. El nombre con el que Colón bautiza a la isla se deriva del nombre del día de la semana en que avistan la isla, domingo. Los barcos españoles llegaron con frecuencia durante el siglo XVI, pero una resistencia feroz por parte de los caribes disuadió a España de sus esfuerzos de asentarse allí._

 _En 1627 los británicos también fallaron al intentar capturar la isla._

 _Los primeros europeos en lograr colonizar la isla fueron los franceses. En el siglo XVII arribaron a la zona leñadores franceses que rebautizaron un poblado caribe con el nombre de Roseau desarrollando una ciudad que hoy es la capital del país. La nueva colonia logró tener su propia iglesia en 1730, la que hoy es la catedral católica. Aunque los británicos tomaron la isla por la fuerza un siglo después, la presencia francesa trascendió el paso de los años, ya que hoy se continúa hablando, un idioma derivado del francés y asimismo, la mayoría de la población profesa el catolicismo._

 _Durante casi un siglo Dominica permaneció aislada y aún llegaban más indios caribes de otras islas a asentarse en Dominica, después de abandonar las islas vecinas y refugiarse en Dominica debido a que los europeos dominaban la región. Francia formalmente cedió la posesión de la isla al Reino Unido en 1763, que convirtió la isla en colonia en 1805 y por fin un gobierno fue establecido por los británicos._

Mi familia fue acusada de un terrible crimen cuya inocencia estaba demostrada con las pruebas reunidas por mi madre sin embargo la presión social hacia la corona fue tal que los reyes no tuvieron otra opción que desterrarnos de Inglaterra, mi padre enfurecido por tal acto de traición por parte de las demás familias, comenzó a cortar los lazos sociales y políticos a tal grado en que nuestros empleados comenzaron a plantar y cosechar todos los alimentos que se consumían dentro de la mansión.

De entre todos ellos había una mujer que tenía el aprecio y confianza de nuestra madre, de piel morena casi oscura, alta y delgada con cabellos tan largos que si no usaba un peinado alto podrías llegar a pisarle las gruesas hebras de color ébano. Ella cuidaba de Mycroft y de mi como si fuese nuestra verdadera madre, nos contaba historias de su natal áfrica de como los leones caminaban sin miedo entre la gente en un día de mercado, de cómo las hienas remplazaban a los extraños llamados perros aquí, de la comunicación que la naturaleza tenía con la gente.

—Se le hace reverencia a los arboles más viejos para que en asociación con el viento nos susurren sus historias de las tantas vidas que han visto, no a gente que se cree divina solo por la creencia de su pueblo o la cantidad de joyas sobre sus cabezas—decía golpeando un pie contra la alfombra.

Mi hermano y yo reíamos, al final sabíamos que sus palabras eran un acto de rebelión en contra de la corona y que la zona de seguridad eran las paredes que comprendían nuestra habitación.

O eso nos hacía creer.

Por órdenes de la realeza se llevaron a golpes a nuestra niñera, madre y padre gritaban palabras indignas de sus posiciones sociales, redbeard ataco a uno de los soldados llevándose una parte del brazo de la persona.

—Señores Holmes, su esclava a estado metiendo ideas erróneas en las mentes de sus hijos, la corona aún les tiene un alto aprecio y se les está haciendo este favor.

—Señor ese perro dejo gravemente herido a Johnson, ¿Dejara impune al animal responsable?

Padre desenvaino su espada atacando a los que tenían presa a Nany quien viéndose liberada corrió hacia nosotros abrazándonos, impidiendo ver la masacre que se estaba haciendo en la entrada principal. Madre nos colocó una mochila a cada uno de sus hijos y con un beso en la frente nos despidió en la puerta trasera de la mansión, aquella parte que daba a un denso bosque que colindaba con el mar abierto.

Nany nos jalaba dándonos a entender que fuéramos mas rápidos y sin detenernos llegamos a la orilla cubierta de arena y sal, a lo lejos una pequeña barcaza se acercaba hacia nosotros. Mycroft analizaba a nuestra acompañante con la mirada, yo no entendía la determinación de mi hermano mayor al soltar su mano y adentrarse al agua como si aquello fuese a despertarlo de este mal sueño.

—Vamos Sherly, no hay tiempo que perder. —Decía tendiendo su mano hacia mí—Vamos, no se pueden acercar más.

Nany me tomo de la cintura y pasando su cabeza entre mis piernas me alzo de un solo movimiento consiguiendo que por fin mi cabeza regresara al momento.

—No podemos irnos Myc, padre y madre no han vuelto. —gritaba desesperado pateando a quien me cargaba—No podemos dejarlos atrás.

—No lo entiendes Sherlock, ya no hay nada atrás.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar confundiéndose con el agua que sus piernas salpicaban al dar un paso que nos acercaba más al bote.

No recuerdo cómo llegamos al bote, que comimos en nuestro largo viaje hacia tierras desconocidas para nosotros, los hijos de Inglaterra que se habían negado a cumplir las órdenes de la corona, en mi mente solo hay el infinito del mar en un atardecer y los sollozos de mi hermano ocultos tras una mampara.

-o-

Papá nos había dicho que nos preparáramos para recibir a una familia amigos suyos; tomaríamos el bote de pesca para transportarlos de Inglaterra a Dominica, mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo con los planes de papá.

—Ir por ellos y regresarte con carga de más me parece peligroso—decía mamá caminando detrás de papá. —Además son traidores a la corona.

—No hables así de ellos Ely—decía tratando de calmar los nervios de ambos—Sabes que los Holmes son nuestros amigos desde mi bisabuelo, gracias a uno de ellos soy médico y tu esposo. Este es su momento de necesidad y no voy a dejarlos atrás.

—Pero están desterrados.

—Eso no importa Ella, la corona me dio permiso de sacarlos de sus tierras y ese tiempo se está agotando.

Papá continuo arreglando las provisiones para el viaje mientras mamá le reclamaba al océano por haberle dado un esposo tan terco. A la edad de quince años te das cuenta de que poco a poco las responsabilidades de tus padres pasaran a ti y James Watson nos estaba demostrando a Harriet y a mí lo que significaba la lealtad aun cuando apuñalabas a tus superiores por apoyar a una familia.

Estábamos por partir cuando en el horizonte nos develo la llegada de un barco pequeño que por las formas elegantes que su proa presumía llamo la atención de mi padre antes de que le diera la alarma.

No tardaron en desembarcar, la marea estaba a favor, papá dio instrucciones a los lugareños de tener lo necesario preparado como comida, agua y una crema especial para las quemaduras por sol.

—John te encargaras de los niños si es que los hay, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si papá.

Los tripulantes eran ni más ni menos que los herederos de los Holmes junto con el capitán y la niñera que si bien no venían desnutridos o deshidratados el sol casi les destroza la piel. Como mi orden fue dada me fui directo al cuerpo más pequeño que me daba la espalda y cuál fue mi sorpresa al mirarlo de frente.

La persona más bella que había tenido el honor de ver, su cara suavemente redondeada natural de la edad estaba bellamente coloreada de rojo intensificado por las partes blancas que se podían apreciar entre sus labios y nariz, si bien estaba quemado por los intensos rayos de sol se notaba claramente un cuidado a su ahora no tan delicada piel de alabastro. Con la lentitud y cuidado con el que se acerca uno a un animal herido y con mis dedos embadurnados de la crema color café comencé a esparcirla por todo el rostro, si bien al principio no le pareció, en cuanto la frescura residual del medicamento se hizo presente un suspiro de alivio salió presuroso de entre sus labios dándome permiso de continuar con mi labor, así, cara y brazos terminaron completamente cubiertos por la fresca esencia.

—Debes recostarte un rato en lo que los efectos se tornan duraderos. —le dije mostrándole un catre—Después te traeré algo de comer.

Con calma se recostó quedándose inmediatamente dormido. Me di media vuelta retirándome tratando de no hacer crujir los tablones de la cabaña. Al salir de nuevo a la costa una brisa fresca me golpeo de frente provocando que mis emociones se tranquilizaran y fluyeran por mi cuerpo como agua de lluvia.

En algún momento de nuestra estadía en las islas papá había dicho algo sobre el amor describiéndolo como una poderosa fuerza eléctrica que viajaba a través de tu cuerpo y daba a tu corazón la energía precisa para continuar viviendo, podía venir en forma de un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla o simplemente preocupación por el bienestar físico y emocional de la persona que recibía de tus atenciones.

—Como tu madre cando no llegas temprano a casa. —dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte—o yo cuando te regaño.

En ese entonces me reí, tenía solo 6 años y todo me parecía divertido, ahora nueve años mayor entiendo que si esto que el niño me está provocando no es más que un amor simple como de hermanos.

Eh ahí mi error.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo y ultimo...

 _-o-_

 _Diez años después._

Mientras Mycroft ayudaba a la corona a establecer el gobierno definitivo en aquella isla yo me dedicaba a ayudar a los Watson en los campos de plátano, John había dejado atrás el cuerpo de niño y con 25 años atraía más miradas de niñas estúpidas que le quitaban tiempo que se hacía cada vez más grande por semana dejándome plantado en algunas ocasiones.

Ella Watson tenía poco tiempo de haber fallecido y eso afecto a John de manera exponencial, las citas habían aumentado y algunos padres furiosos habían intercambiado algunas palabras casi ofensivas con James Watson acerca de lo poco caballeroso que su hijo se estaba comportando.

—No sé porque están reclamando a la cabeza de una de las familias más leales de la corona inglesa—dije señalando con la palma a James—Su hija se acuesta además con el portero de la cabaña a dos kilómetros de aquí—Y señalando a otro hombre continúe con las deducciones—La suya tiene gustos contrarios y trata de ocultárselos a su familia…

Los hombres se retiraron con las miradas bajas y caras avergonzadas, el señor Watson soltó una carajada que me hizo brincar sobre mí mismo de la impresión.

—Vamos Sherlock siéntate. —Me invito tendiendo una mano señalando la banca delante de él—Hace rato que tengo la impresión de que Mycroft y tú quieren regresar a Inglaterra, esta tierra no los quiere por razones que si comprendo no quiero tocar. Así que dime, ¿Qué te detiene de pedirme el barco para salir de aquí?

Decirle que su hijo es el ancla que me retiene, cosa que Mycroft comprende en su totalidad, no me pareció correcto y menos después de la escena que acabamos de presenciar. Algo en su rostro cambio como si pudiese entrar en mi cabeza y leer todo aquello que me he estado callando desde que sus manos me aliviaron.

—Mandare a John a estudiar medicina, he pedido los permisos correspondientes y la corona me otorgo el honor de comunicarles a ti y a tu hermano que el exilio termino para ustedes.

Mi rostro sonrió sinceramente y algo dentro de mí se convirtió en líquido caliente que recorría mis venas y las convertía en ganas de abrazar al hombre sentado delante de mí.

Pero no lo hice, simplemente me pidió le diera la noticia a mi hermano y deseándome buenas noches se retiró a sus aposentos.

John no paraba de hablar sobre lo que haríamos en el centro de Inglaterra y de la diferencia de edades que tendría con sus demás compañeros de clase, sintiéndose absurdo aun sin conocerlos, todo una catástrofe según su hermana. Mycroft me abrazo cuando le comunique las buenas nuevas, fue espontaneo y por supuesto que bien recibido aunque jamás llegare a admitirlo en voz alta.

La noche antes de nuestra partida de Dominica invite a John a un paseo por las playas de la costa de modo de despedida de lo que fuera nuestro hogar por más de diez años para ambos. Él tomo una mochila guardando nuestra cena en ella, su padre nos pidió que no tardáramos y su hermana y mi hermano me guiñaron un ojo.

Está de más señalar que los dos son unos perdedores.

Estábamos recordando las veces en que los problemas nos seguían como mosquitos en primavera, a mí me parecía una pérdida de tiempo pero si él podía sonreír de manera abierta los recuerdos podían continuar fluyendo entre los dos sin problema. Una chica nos alcanzó a medio camino argumentando que tenía algo importante que decirle antes de su partida pero tenía que ser en privado.

—Puedes decirla delante de Sherlock—dijo determinado—o simplemente no lo digas.

La chica me asesinaba con la mirada pero yo simplemente me había quedado estancado sin poder hablar o moverme. John al ver que no hablaría me tomo del brazo y continuamos nuestro recorrido dejando a la chica atrás con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llego un momento de la noche en que las estrellas sonreían de manera placida en la bóveda celeste mientras John me daba un poco de tostones. Tenía la mirada perdida en el ayer cuando sentí su mano apretar la mía llamando mi atención.

—Sabes Sherlock—tomo una profunda bocanada de aire—tengo miedo que al llegar a Inglaterra todo esto entre nosotros desparezca. Eres listo y por demás hermoso, yo no podría competir contra nadie por tu atención. No me consideraría digno de tal honor.

—No sabes nada John Watson.

Mis manos tomaron su nuca para estampar sus labios contra los míos, estaba tan absorto de su esencia que no me di cuenta el momento en que su cuerpo me aprisionaba contra la suave arena, sus manos acariciando mi torso por sobre la estorbosa camisa que impedía a mi piel ser adorada de manera directa.

—Aun no hermoso—me dijo rompiendo el beso sin separarse demasiado—Mi padre vendrá a buscarnos y entonces si nos desterraran de por vida.

Su risa vibro a través de cada fibra de mi cuerpo dejando un rastro cálido que contrarrestaba lo frio de la noche. Regresamos a casa tomados de la mano, estábamos cerca cuando hice amago de soltarlo consiguiendo que afirmara el agarre.

— ¿Te avergüenzo Sherlock?—pregunto adolorido.

—Tu padre…

—Mi padre desde siempre lo ha sabido. —Dijo iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa que me contagio—Desde que te cargue para curar tus heridas causadas por el sol.

La emoción me gano y le plante un beso que nuestra familia celebro con gritos y aplausos, nos separamos con los rostros enrojecidos, el señor Watson me abrazo con fuerza antes de darme la bienvenida oficial a la familia, Mycroft saludaba de mano a John con un felicidades y Harriet nos abrazaba pasando sus brazos por nuestros hombros.

Las mil aventuras en la isla fueron retratadas por John en Londres para un periódico y ese dinero nos ayudaba un poco en la renta del departamento, con mis conocimientos avanzados en química y anatomía humana me permitieron ayudar en la policía y eso significaba otro ingreso para nuestra comodidad. Mycroft no volvió a pisar la isla y nunca dijo por qué sin embargo en sus ojos se reflejaba lo que en muy contadas ocasiones verdaderamente quería expresar:

Miedo de volver el tiempo atrás.

Y aun que era imposible revivir a nuestros padres o volver a vivir la experiencia de persecución era el simplemente no volver ni para el funeral de James Watson ocho años después de nuestra partida.

John paso gran parte del viaje de vuelta estoico y solo cambiaba su expresión en las noches en que compartíamos cama de manera salvaje o por las mañanas pensativo mirando sus dedos o paseando su desayuno de un lado a otro en el plato.

Al desembarcar la gente nos recibía llorosa y con los brazos abiertos, reconfortantes para John y un poco incomodos para mí. No necesite que me dieran una advertencia sobre mi comportamiento y durante todo ese día mi boca permaneció cerrada. Por la noche Watson me dio tremenda sorpresa.

—Adoptemos. Quiero un hijo Sherlock y lo quiero ahora.

—Mycroft me dijo que si lo deseabas en algún momento él nos ayudaría con los preparativos legales. —carraspee, tenía la garganta de lija—solo que estará a tu nombre la adopción, espero lo entiendas.

No dijimos nada más y solo nos dedicamos a adorarnos mutuamente con el sonido de las olas de fondo.

No volvimos a Inglaterra, educamos a la pequeña Violett Jannine entre la consulta que su padre medico abrió y la plantación de bananas que su padre químico heredo de James Watson. Mantenía comunicación con mi hermano por medio de cartas y Harriet se perdió en alguna aventura por áfrica, no volvimos a saber de ella nunca.

Nuestra vida continua transcurriendo de manera pacífica y llena de sentimientos que en algún momento de mi niñez creí perdidos, John y Jannine me amaban de manera inexplicable a pesar de mi mal carácter en algunas ocasiones y con paciencia sabían llevar mis locuras.

Simplemente no podía ser más feliz.

 _Sherlock Holmes._

 _-o-_

Le cambie el nombre al padre de John (SorryNotSorry) y la bebé que adoptaron fue de la isla y tiene el nombre de la madre de Sherly y el padre de John.

Iré a pensar en la vida después de la muerte con un plato de palomitas recostada en mi cama mientras tu opinión a cerca de este monstruo se deposita en la caja de la parte de abajo.

Es para el equipo del _Sabueso de Baskerville._


End file.
